


Could be what?

by lovelylillylady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e09 Lies of Omission, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylillylady/pseuds/lovelylillylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for the Nemeton, Stiles tells Lydia that he was the one who killed Donovan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could be what?

“Crap” says Stiles, looking at a tree that already has 2 marks on it.   
“Can we talk to Parrish now?” Lydia pleads.  
“Wah- hang on. If the Nemeton is covered in bodies, shouldn’t you be able to find them?”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, you. That’s what you do. You’re the banshee, you find the bodies.”  
“Well the banshee’s having an off day so how bout we talk to Parrish?”  
“Ugh. We can’t”  
“Why not?”

Stiles opened his mouth as if he were to say something, then stopped. Lydia just stood there with a ‘well come on already’ look on her face.

“Because one of the bodies” he started to say, but stopped again. 

“One of them”

Another pause

“One of them could be”  
“Could be what?” Lydia asked.

He then took a big breathe. 

“Because one of the bodies could be Donovan, Lydia.”  
“You’re point being?”

Stiles couldn’t look her in the eyes anymore, so after looking all around he decided that the ground was the best place to look.

“The point is Lydia, that the night Malia found the book in Tracy’s room, is the night I killed Donovan.”  
“Oh” was all Lydia could make out. 

She then had a million thoughts running through her brain. 

Why did he do it? How did he kill Donovan? Why did he kill Donovan.

“Why did you do it Stiles?” 

She looked straight at him. After a few moments of staring at the ground, Stiles looked up, straight into Lydia’s piercing green eyes. He felt severely ashamed for what he did, but only just now. In this moment. 

“He was going to kill my dad Lydia. I didn’t have a choice.”  
“There’s always a choice Stiles”  
“What choice did I have then Lydia? He was going to eat my legs”

Lydia just stared at him for a moment. 

“I didn’t even mean to kill him. I tried to get away from him, tried climbing up the scaffolding. He was right behind me. To slow him down I pulled a pin from one of the supports and a few beams came down. One went straight through him. What was I supposed to do then? He was dead seconds later. It was self-defense. My life or his.” Stiles got louder and louder as he spoke, not even realizing he was shouting by the end.

“I’m so sorry Stiles, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”  
“Because I didn’t tell anyone. I can’t tell Scott or Malia, and I sure as hell couldn’t tell you.”  
“Why couldn’t you tell me?”  
“After the Nogitsune, I just- I just couldn’t have you guys worrying or thinking that it was back. After all of the people that I killed I-”  
“Stiles. That wasn’t you. That was a monster just using your face.”  
“Lydia, you don’t understand. I knew what was going on. I knew everything he did while he was in control of my body, and I liked it. It made me feel powerful. Strong. After I killed Donovan, I felt the same way. I couldn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to think I was a monster. I didn’t want you to push me away.”  
“Stiles. Did you honestly think I would push you away because of self defense? I will admit, freaks me out a little that you did enjoy killing him, but I know you. You wouldn’t just kill someone to kill them. It was a kill or be killed situation, and I would have much rather not have to have found you dead. I don’t know what I would do without out Stiles. I would literally go out of my freaking mind.”

Stiles was speechless, for one of the few times in his life. He just stared at Lydia, who was just staring back at him. Stiles’s eyes then closed a little, as if he were thinking about something. 

“What is it?”  
“Just thinking.” said Stiles.  
“About what?”  
“This.”

Stiles then moved closer to Lydia and kissed her. 

Lydia was the first to back away, looking very confused.

“What was that for? You’re with Malia, Stiles, and I’m sort of with Parrish.”  
“I don’t care” he said, and kissed her again.


End file.
